1. Field of the Invention
Printing inks, particularly newspaper printing inks which have a non-petroleum base, which are environmentally acceptable while providing reduced misting with extra mileage and good quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Discussed in a PRIOR ART STATEMENT being submitted separately.